justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Holiday
(All) |effort = (All) |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Orange |gc = Yellow |lc=Orange (Remake) |pictos= 64 |perf = Julia Spiesser |dlc = May 19, 2016 (JDU) May 26, 2016 (NOW) |audio = }} Holiday by Madonna, covered by The Hit Crew, is featured on Just Dance 2, Just Dance Kids, Just Dance Unlimited and Just Dance Now. In Just Dance Kids, the song is covered by The Just Dance Kids. Appearance of the Dancer Just Dance 2 The dancer is a woman with tied up orange hair. She wears a yellow bandana around her head and has an orange crop top, a red skirt with yellow and white belts, orange leggings with white polka dots on them, and yellow sneakers. Her clothing starts off in dark shades of purple, and then her clothing will turn orange. Remake In the remake, she has a fuchsia outline (purple at the beginning), and she fades away before the end of the song. Otherwise, the coach is the exact same. Just Dance Kids The lead dancer has middle-short black hair with a grey bow, blue T-shirt, grey skirt, black leggings and black ballerina shoes. The left dancer has black tied up hair, black T-shirt, black pants and black shoes. The right dancer has short black hair, black sleeveless shirt, navy blue jeans, and white and black sneakers. Background Just Dance 2 The background appears to be the side of a subway stop. One of the pictures on the wall is a rainy city (similar to the background from ''It's Raining Men'') that says "Need holiday?" on the bottom left. The picture changes to a tropical island (similar to the background from ''I Get Around'' remake) with "Holiday" written on the bottom right and stays like that for most of the routine. It changes back to the rainy picture at the end of the song. Remake In the remake, the background is closer to the screen. Just Dance Kids A stage with a lot of people and a colored animated floor. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: All Gold Moves: Throw both of your hands out in front of you, with your arms bent. HolidayALLGM.png|All Gold Moves Just_Dance_2_Holiday_by_The_Hit_Crew_Madonna_cover_HQ_Choreography.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Holiday ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Da Funk * I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’ * She’s Got Me Dancing * Crucified * Love You Like A Love Song * Oh No! Captions Holiday ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Blow The Horn * Catch It * Happy Clap * Here I Am * Just Clap * Knee Pop * Old School Clap * Old School Snap Trivia *The rainy picture on the wall is recycled from the background of ''It’s Raining Men. *The Beta version had a different color palette; it appears on the back of the Just Dance 2 cover. *The floor reflect the chair and banner like a mirror. However, the coach is only slightly reflected. * In the song's menu icon, the coach's hair is bluish as compared to the actual coach. This is reminiscent of the Beta coach. ** This also happens with That’s Not My Name. * Along with When I Grow Up, S.O.S and Song 2, this is one of the first four songs in the series to feature a transforming dancer. * In the preview of this song, the pictograms were purple instead of orange.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i3HfjRD8Z8c * This is the second cover by The Hit Crew in the series, following Toxic; it is followed by Here Comes the Hotstepper. * The coach looks quite similar to Madonna in the music video. * The banner stating the routes says "Toch Street" located in San Diego. ** It says Just Dance in the remake. Gallery Holiday.jpg|''Holiday'' HolidayRemake.jpg|''Holiday'' (Remake) Holiday cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover holidaymenu.png|''Holiday'' on the Just Dance 2 menu 513.png|Avatar 200513.png|Golden avatar 300513.png|Diamond avatar Just_Dance_2_Holiday.jpg|Gameplay holiday purple.png|The beginning of the routine, when the coach turns purple. holiday just sweat.jpg|Another beta photo, with minor differences to the outfit and a different layout of Just Sweat holyback-.png|Background holiday pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms holiday pictos-sprite updated.png|Pictograms (Updated) lel 4.png|Placeholder Pictogram coach_jd2_holiday.png|Beta dancer Holiday Different Gold Move Effect.png|Different Gold Move Effect on the Preview Videos Madonna Holiday (Official ) 1983. Holiday|The Hit Crew cover Just Dance 2 - Holiday Just Dance Kids Holiday The Hit Crew - Holiday - Just Dance Unlimited - Gameplay Just Dance Now Holiday 5 stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Console Exclusives Category:Covered Category:Remade Songs